regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Grumpy
Grumpy is one of the seven dwarfs who protect Jollywood in The 7D. He has a pessimistic attitude. Grumpy loves wrestling and sewing, as revealed in "Welcome to the Neighborhood" He also loves eating cheese, particularly Gorgonzola, as shown in "For the Love of Cheese" and has a large appetite. Grumpy has a pet goat named Gizelle. He speaks with a New York accent. It was revealed in the episode "Game of Grumpy" that he has a royal family in his homeland of Grumpylvania.23 Grumpy's leitmotif is "Grump It Up". Physical appearance Grumpy is short in size. Unlike the version from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Grumpy is not slender, but rather the plumpest of the dwarfs. Grumpy has light peach skin, a large pinkish nose, auburn eyebrows, freckles and a thick, brown beard. Grumpy's attire consists of an upside-down flower pot hat with with a red flower sticking out the top, a blue long-sleeved shirt, a black belt with a gold belt buckle, brown striped shorts, and purple shoes. In his prototype appearance, he has the same look as his current appearance, with the exception of his shoes being more lighter hue than his prototype's shoes. In "Once in a Purple Moon", when Grumpy changes form when the moon turned blue, his entire outfit changes. His outfit consists of a yellow suit, a sunflower replacing his usual red daisy, and holding a bunch of lanyards. Personality Grumpy is grouchy and he routinely gets annoyed by just about anything, including Happy's singing (as revealed in "Oh Happy Grumpy") and, at times, he can be sarcastic. It's highly implied in "Sneezin' Season" that he has such a reputation in Jollywood for his behavior that no one except Queen Delightful would allow him to stay over after leaving his fellow dwarfs because his beard was allegedly the cause of Sneezy's severe allergy. However, Grumpy does show some compassion from time to time. Grumpy also likes bugs, as shown in "New Shoe". Grumpy is also the unluckiest of the group (examples are being the victim of most of Sneezy's giant sneezes and getting smashed into a wall twice from one of Doc's inventions). In the episode "Once in a Purple Moon", Grumpy becomes the complete opposite of his grumpy demeanor. When the moon turns blue, he becomes the charismatic, upbeat, business man that is into selling lanyards. Relationships The 7D 'Happy' Grumpy and Happy have opposite personalities, yet they have a good relationship. Happy would constantly annoy Grumpy with his loud music, and sometimes Grumpy's sarcastic remarks on his music would be flying over Happy's head. In "Whose Voice is it Anyway", Happy and Grumpy switched voices. 'Sleepy' Grumpy and Sleepy have a good relationship, but sometimes Grumpy would get annoyed with Sleepy's constant sleeping. 'Sneezy' Grumpy and Sneezy do not have much interactions, but they get along as friends. As shown in "Sneezin' Season" that Sneezy might be allergic to Grumpy because of him having a long beard, but it later turned out to be Bob. 'Bashful' Since Grumpy and Bashful are best friends; they get along. Grumpy is the only one aware of Bashful's crush on Queen Delightful. It is shown in "Knight School" that Grumpy joined Bashful for a training to be a knight in the namesake school. 'Dopey' Grumpy has a tendency to get annoyed with Dopey's personality at all times, as well as him being friendly to animals. It is shown in "The Littlest Giants" that Dopey ate Grumpy's supper, as well as possibly eating his food for weeks, as Grumpy remarked in the end of the episode. In "The Delightful Diamond Mystery", Dopey mimicked Grumpy at the end of the episode, without Grumpy knowing. In "Giggleberries", Dopey helped Grumpy to search for the I-Got-The-Blues-Berries, but is sometimes annoyed to Dopey mimicking nature sounds. In "The 8th D", Grumpy is one of Dopey's friends that banned him for taking animals home to their cottage. In "When Pigs Fly", Grumpy and Dopey competed with each other for eating the most pies. He even claimed he and Dopey re "amateur eaters" when a pig won an award for eating many pies all at once. 'Doc' Doc and Grumpy do not have many interactions in the series, but they do get along. In "Take Care of Your Elf!", Doc accompanied Grumpy to try and compliment the elves and take them back to Jollywood to work there again, as well as to resume Gingersnaps's upcoming coronation. Quotes * "How festive." (in "The Delightful Diamond Mystery" and "Big Bad Sneezy") * "My achin' back - that's mine." in "The Long, Long Winter", in response to Doc's "Expect the unexpected" motto) *"If you don't stop that song right now, I'm gonna blow my top!" (to Happy in "Free Teensy" during the song "Hurdy Gurdy Whirly Birdy Song|Hurdy Gurdy Whirly Birdy") *"Like putting the one of us who doesn't talk on top? Yeah, that's a flaw." (to Doc in "Knick Knack Paddy Whack"; Doc's plans had Dopey and Sleepy disguised together as a salesman to distract the Glooms so Bashful could retrieve Queen Delightful's Pearl of Wisdom from them) *"The things I do for Jollywood!" (in "7 Frogs" while the Water Witch is going to kiss him) *"What are you, five?" (to Bashful in "The Long, Long Winter" for enjoying Happy's climbing song, then to Dopey in "Say Pest to the Dress", and also in "Big Rock Candy Flim-Flam", "What Are You, Five?" and "They Growl By Night") *"Stop stop stoppity stop." (as a way to ask Happy to stop singing twice in "Let's Get Organ-ized") *"For the love of cheese!" *"Winner, winner, chicken dinner!" (in "Free Teensy", "Giggleberries" and "Water Ya Doin', Dopey?") *What did you do to her? Trivia * Grumpy only had two changes to his design: **Dark purple shoes to lighter purple shoes **Lighter blue shirt * He's good at sewing, as shown in "Welcome to the Neighborhood". * He has a soft spot for kids and animals. Examples include "The 8th D", "New Shoe", "Grim the Dragon", and "Finders Keepers". * He and Dopey are the only members of The 7D that have freckles. * He appeared in the title cards 27 times. * He likes to wrestle. * He is the second of the 7D to have his childhood memories shown in "Funniest Haircut Day" (right), the first was Sneezy. * Also in "Funniest Haircut Day", it's revealed that Grumpy has extreme amounts of hair, enough to fill an entire room. However, in earlier episodes "The Littlest Giants" and "Let's Get Organ-ized" he appeared to have normal amounts of hair when he removed his hat. * Grumpy can accurately imitate Bashful's voice in "Delight Me, Delight Me Not". * As revealed in "Which Witch is Which?", Grumpy can whistle like Dopey. Unfortunately for him, his whistling is presumably foul, as it generates negative reactions from his friends. * In "Once in a Purple Moon", when the moon turns blue, Grumpy turns into a happy charismatic business man. * He and Sleepy are the only members of the 7D who rang the Bing-Bong Bell. * He and Happy are the only members of the 7D who have dialogue in every episode. * Like the rest of the 7D in "The Enchanted Forest Ranger]]", Grumpy is a member of the Dragon Scouts. Unlike his friends, however, he was not a Dragon Scout First Class as they have become during their childhoods. He failed to get the required badge needed to become one until the episode. ** The episode also marks the second time Grumpy appears during his childhood days. * Out of all the 7D, he might be closest to Happy and Bashful. * He is the the most focused character in the series, with 21 episodes about him. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Park member Category:Irken Empire member